nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Liones
For other incarnations of the character, see Elizabeth (disambiguation) |kanji = エリザベス・リオネス |rōmaji = Erizabesu Rionesu |alias = The Rust Knight Princess Elizabeth Ellie Apostle of the Goddesses Cursed Goddess Big Sis Sis Bloodstained Ellie |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 16 |status = Alive |birth = June 12 |height = 162 cm (5'4") |hair = Silver |eye = Orange (right eye) Blue (left eye) |bloodtype = O |family = Bartra Caroline † Margaret Veronica Denzel † Nadja † Meliodas |affiliation = Liones Boar Hat |occupation = Third Princess of Liones Waitress of the Boar Hat (former) Owner of the Boar Hat Captain of Seven Deadly Sins (unofficial) |abilities = Ark |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |movie = Prisoners of the Sky |seiyu = Sora Amamiya |english = Erika Harlacher }} is the main female protagonist, the third adoptive princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an alleged survivor from the Kingdom of Danafor and a former waitress at Boar Hat bar during her journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins, , eventually becoming a prominent asset and healer for them. She also is the 107th reincarnation of the Goddess Elizabeth, the Supreme Deity's daughter 3,000 years ago who also reincarnated in the Holy Knight Liz. Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure with a bit of a bust and regular height. She has very pale skin, large light blue eyes which can turn orange while gaining a triskele (though initially it only was her right eye), and long silver hair reaching her waist. Her bangs firstly covered her right eye but later stopped, later ending with a similar hairstyle to her original incarnation after being sliced across the forehead by one of Chandler's Split Tama. Elizabeth wanted poster's image is very accurate, since she had been in the kingdom very recently. Elizabeth always wears a blue earring with the symbol of the Liones royal family, compromising of the sun, the moon, and stars. At the start, Elizabeth wore a set of old rusted armor several sizes larger than her and a black, skintight jumpsuit underneath. As a waitress in Boar Hat, Elizabeth wears a pink buttoned shirt with a black ribbon and a midriff exposing her belly button, a dark mini skirt, strapped with a pink (orange in the anime) belt, a black stocking on her left leg, and black-white heels. During the attack of the Albion and the visit to Istar, Elizabeth wore a maid outfit similar to the maids in Liones castle. During the Great Fight Festival, Elizabeth wore a purple (blue in the anime) short dress, a silver armor from the Druids covered of golden designs, and short white boots. She later changed her outfit to an open-backed blue (navy blue in the anime) button up shirt with a white (pink in the anime) necktie, a short white skirt with slits and a belt, and a long black stocking on her right leg with black heels. She currently wears a white dress, covered by a short pink coat, and fluffy white and pink winter boots, all made by Merlin. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Elizabeth is a very polite, grateful and caring individual who prefers a rather peaceful, diplomatic approach, even during war. She often shows a calm yet incredible warm attitude towards others, helping them as much as she can and offering home to strangers. Despite there being several bad rumors about them, Elizabeth shows a lot of respect and trust towards the Seven Deadly Sins, even addressing them with the titles 'lord' and 'lady' at first. She is very open and tends to cooperate with others quite well, all in order to surpass their goals and return to their beloved ones. Elizabeth is very fragile and frail, being easily injured by two of Ruin's attacks. Despite this, Elizabeth has shown to be very brave and courageous. Her selflessness and bravery are seen when recklessly tried to rescue a child from Friesia's attack, which earned her respect from the Deadly Sins. She also comforted Meliodas and gave him hope when he stated being afraid of becoming evil again, to later comforting him when the time came. Furthermore, Elizabeth is very strong-willed, remaining determined to stop the Holy Knights despite Veronica's apparent death and only cried when alone to not let others see her tears and running the Boar Hat with the same as Meliodas when he died despite being devasted and hoped one day he would come back. Elizabeth initially had relatively low self-esteem and self doubt, often feeling insecure about being powerless and not being useful to her friends in battle. After Liones was set free and Meliodas didn't want her to continue to travel with him for her own safety, she grew more determined to become stronger and unlock her hidden powers in order to help everyone and no longer be useless. After departing from Istar, she vows to be more confident in herself and never complain about her flaws again. After fully regaining her previous memories and unlocking all her powers, Elizabeth becomes more than willing to directly participate in battle. Elizabeth initially tended to stress out and obsess over her struggles as a Boar Hat waitress. She did this so much that she failed to see the customers enjoying her company and not caring one bit about her screwing up. In time, Elizabeth started to notice the unconditionally satisfied customers, stopped worrying about failing, and instead started focusing on doing her best. Although she still falls down while serving customers sometimes. Despite being a princess, Elizabeth is not so graceful, usually comically falling down during her duties as a waitress, still retaining some of her antics even after her memory recovery. Elizabeth also has a timid and shy side, which is shown whenever her voice starts to tremble. According to Diane, Elizabeth is very apologetic, saying sorry to her friends on more than one occasion and sometimes acting stressed out whenever she apologizes. She also is fairly gullible and honest, always being tricked by Meliodas' antics and responding rather innocent or literal to jokes in general. Elizabeth is often harassed by Meliodas but doesn't mind it after hearing his poor excuses, eventually growing more casual with his perverted antics and blushing less. She immediately becoming bashful when someone like Gowther talks about her romantic feelings for Meliodas though, which is possibly feeling a hidden key to her past lives as his deceased lovers. When Meliodas came back from death, she allows him to grope her as much as he wants, showing how much she missed him and how got used to him. Elizabeth can react in different ways around people depending on how they behave. For example, she can get easily startled, surprised or jump when someone shouts next to her. Elizabeth can also feel nervous or uncomfortable around anyone stressing out, acting undignified, or invading personal space. An example of this is shown when King gets too close to Elizabeth while apologizing for not having manners in front of a princess. Elizabeth also gets easily scared or intimidated if anyone expresses anger towards her or let alone use mad tone of voice with her around. After recovering the memories of her past lives, Elizabeth's personality became a mixture between the original Goddess and the princess of Liones. She is much more mature and determined. Her feelings for her loved ones are maintained, especially her love for Meliodas, wishing above all things to prevent him from becoming the Demon King even if this means that her curse will kill her again. The wishes of her original incarnation to avoid conflicts and achieve peace with the Demon Clan are shown in how she seeks to negotiate with the demon army instead of fighting it and even protecting one of the Ten Commandments. As a child, Elizabeth was a bit rebellious, often doing dangerous things to get her father's attention since she was not his biological daughter. She eventually grew curious about the mentions of other Elizabeths that were linked to Meliodas and confronted him, but was lied to the point of crying in anger. After eventually finding out the truth from Zeldris, Elizabeth was happy and relieved, even after remembering the curse. She also retains strong attachments to her current life's friends and family, but her feelings towards Meliodas dwarfs said attachments. History Elizabeth is one of many reincarnations of the Goddess Elizabeth, having been reincarnated 107 times since the times of the Holy War. She was reincarnated as a newborn infant as soon as her previous life, Liz, had died during the destruction of Danafor. Her previous lover, Meliodas, had saved her and the Dragon Handle, both being keys to the revival of the Demon clan. The couple was found by King Bartra Liones and the Great Holy Knight of Liones, Zaratras. Meliodas was very protective of her at first, as he was still hurt over losing Liz, but eventually gave Elizabeth to Bartra and his wife Caroline, the first predicting the event but both growing quite attached to the baby and adopted her as their third child. During her time as a toddler, Elizabeth grew very close to Meliodas, who would act as her bodyguard and missing him whenever he went on mission. As she worried that he would not come back, Meliodas promising her that he would always return to her alive no matter what. As a child, Elizabeth would often play with Gilthunder, Howzer, and her adopted sisters, Veronica and Margaret. Her eldest sister gave her an earring containing the symbol of the royal family, which she treasures even now. Ten years before the start of the story, a six-year-old Elizabeth was injured when trying to help the Seven Deadly Sins to escape the castle after they were cornered by the Holy Knights of Liones, which nearly caused Meliodas to go berserk but he was immediately stopped by Merlin, who knocked him out to avoid a disaster like Danafor. This incident is the cause of the loss of her memories about Meliodas and the Sins. King Bartra told Elizabeth about her biological mother, but she had no memories of her. Due to this event and having a strange eye unlike her family, she was a bit rebellious when younger and thus often did dangerous things to get her father's attention. At one point, Elizabeth climbed a tall tree, leading to King Bartra attempting to climb it but falling for its great height and getting badly injured. Only noticed by Margaret, the younger princess unknowingly used her hidden healing power to heal their father. By this time, Bartra often told his daughter stories about the Seven Deadly Sins, greatly admired them despite their supposed crimes. After the Holy Knights staged the coup, Elizabeth followed her father's advice and escaped from the castle , clad in rusting armor, and began a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins, the sole individuals she believed could match the Holy Knights' strength. By the time she had reached Kaynes Village though, her armor had rusted and she was constantly disappearing and appearing, repeating delirious-like mutterings of "Seven Deadly Sins" which had led the villagers to name her the "mysterious Rust Knight". Abilities and Equipment Due to being the current reincarnation of the Supreme Deity's extremely powerful daughter, Elizabeth possesses immense powers based on light, rapidly heal everyone in the Kingdom of Liones and unintentionally causing plant life to instantly grow throughout the entire Kingdom when first awakened. Even before awakening her memories, she was capable of healing several almost dying individuals or dispelling a curse placed on Merlin by Zeldris with the Demon King's magic, while her aura was capable of harming demonic creatures like Hendrickson or even the Commandment Derieri. Upon the return of her memories, Elizabeth's magic power increases dramatically as Elaine remarks that the "incredible" amount of magic the former possesses marks her as a true goddess. During the alliance of Stigma and the Seven Deadly Sins, the blade of light she generates for the Light of Pact, was of equal length but wider than the one summoned by Ludociel, leader of the Four Archangels. Her power was enough to extract the miasma out of the Commandment Melascula easily which was vital to defeat her, stop dozens of demons from battling, as well as counter Hellblaze techniques. Abilities *'Ark'「聖櫃アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan which creates light particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy beams, explosions, barriers, or extremely large blades, in her case equal and wider than the leader of the Archangels'. It is mainly used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it with light, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. Offensively, Elizabeth utilizes Ark as her main attack method, using it on a considerable and later massive scale despite her pacifist nature: Even before regaining her memories, an involuntary Ark was enough to obliterate the flesh of Derieri's hand while the attack of a Divine Lance Corporal was completely ineffective against it. Some time later, her Ark grew enormously in size and power enough to bruise Meliodas in his''' Assault Mode', enclose Estarossa by sending him fly with enough force to cause considerable damage to a nearby mountain range, and then again even when he absorbed three Commandments. * あれ|Hikari Are}}: Just like her original incarnation, Elizabeth crosses her arms, firing off drill-shaped projectiles purifying massive darkness and extracting it from the target, including any lingering hatred the dead may leave behind that prevents them from fully passing on, even when inside a host. It can also be used to rip darkness off someone's body, including the Indura form of the Demon Clan. * らかなれ|Yasurakanare}}: Elizabeth outstretches her arms and creates a purifying mist. It is strong enough to expel centuries-worth of demonic miasma out of Melascula. *'Healing': As a druid, Elizabeth can heal injuries rather easily by channel her power. Initially uncontrolled like when she healed instantly everyone in the Kingdom of Liones with relative ease, Elizabeth eventually gains control over the spell to heal even more severe injuries from armies or groups filled with lethal damages. Hendrickson admitted that even the master druids' healing capabilities pale in comparison to Elizabeth's prowess, who is even capable of dispel a curse placed by the Demon King's magic on a minor extent despite the fact she hadn't recovered her previous memories yet. *'Empathic Power: Like her original incarnation, Elizabeth has developed a mysterious ability that allows her to persuade others by speaking into their hearts and souls. During the opening battle of the Holy War, she swayed dozens of minor demons to flee from battle with the "Search-and Destroy-Force" despite them having to obey the highest-ranked demons Chandler and Cusack's orders, an achievement which Sariel praised her for. *'''Flight: Elizabeth has displayed the ability to call upon her original wings for flight purposes. Her wings are strong enough to lift Diane in her giant form for certain time. Equipment *'Rusted Knight Armor': Prior to her encounter with Meliodas, Elizabeth wore a set of rusted armor with a helmet and a sword which has never actually been used. When she wanted to don the armor again with Meliodas' help and equipped with a shield and a set of short and two heavy axes, she didn't have the physical strength to carry the equipment that led her to collapse under its weight. Power Level Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Elizabeth appears to show great respect and trust towards Meliodas, calling him with the honorific, "Lord", and also cares greatly about him and worries about his health and injuries continuously. She also doesn't care about him harassing her, such as being groped, to an extent. Elizabeth has resolved to believe in Meliodas, no matter how he thinks of her or what others say bad stuff about him. Since Vaizel, Elizabeth started to blush whether Meliodas said something caring about her, hinting she might be growing feelings for him. It was pointed out by Gowther that Elizabeth has fallen in love with Meliodas, to her embarrassment. After Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer to becoming a Great Holy Knight in the Kingdom of Camelot, Elizabeth was immediately distressed and heartbroken, realizing that Meliodas may leave her in the future. Elizabeth revealed to Diane that she does love Meliodas since the day they first met. However, Elizabeth has a hard time telling him how she feels, as she knows that Meliodas is possibly still in love with Liz. Despite Meliodas' recent distant nature towards her, Elizabeth grew upset, but still understand he is doing this to protect her, but didn't change her mind to be by Meliodas' side and to help him and the others. This, however, change as Meliodas started to be more accepting of Elizabeth once more after she helped him over his trial to regain his strength and soon returned to groping her. Elizabeth was soon devasted over the death of Meliodas, but continued to run the bar to honor his death. Elizabeth kept Meliodas unconscious body in their bed to care for him, even healing his wounds and restoring his arm. It was soon revealed that Elizabeth survived the destruction of Danafor due to Meliodas and was promoted to a Holy Knight of Liones to watch over her. During her time growing up she was very attached to Meliodas, possibly had a crush on him as toddler, missing him when he went on missions and kissing him on the cheeks. This improved their relationship and Elizabeth is extremely grateful to Meliodas for saving her. She showed no concern or fear when Meliodas expresses his desire to not go back to being the one he used to be and does not hesitate to comfort Meliodas, saying that she will always be with him. However, when Diane revealed the existence of a goddess who looked just like her, Elizabeth starts questioning Meliodas about it, suspecting that he cared for her so much because she looked like her. Elizabeth was uncomfortable when asking Meliodas on it and Meliodas himself clearly fears the answer, even lying to her, much to her disappointment. However, Zeldris quickly reveals this when they met and Elizabeth learns that Meliodas does love her, but she is causing him to suffer too. Elizabeth desperately tries to remember, and when Zeldris restores her previous memories, as well as her goddess powers that are fully restored. However, her curse is once again activated as a result, which leads to Meliodas becoming more determined than ever to break their curses, leading to the loss of his emotions towards her and his friends. This along with his decision to become the next Demon King to break their curses, has put a serious strain on their relationship. Yet despite all of this, Elizabeth still loves Meliodas deeply, and is greatly determined to do whatever is necessary to stop him from doing all of this, even if it means falling victim to her own curse in the process of saving him. Diane Initially, Diane rather disliked Elizabeth despite the princess showing a great deal of respect for her, and addressing her with the honorific, "Lady". Elizabeth has once said that she envies Diane's abilities to fight, and tries to support her when the Deadly Sin battles Friesia. After she selflessly attempts to save a child even though she knew it could cost her life, Diane appears to start acknowledging her, resulting in them becoming closer companions, even stating that she doesn't mind fighting for her. The two become friends and trust each other with their feelings, shown when Diane expresses her regret towards King and when Elizabeth confides in her feelings for Meliodas, although Elizabeth can get scared of Diane whenever she gets angry. After learning of her and Meliodas' curses, Diane's loyalty and protectiveness of Elizabeth as her friend only grew. Merlin Elizabeth and Merlin have a fairly good relationship, due to Merlin saving Elizabeth's father's life and the princess shows respect towards the mage like towards any other member of the Deadly Sins. After Meliodas revealed his past and the secret of his and Elizabeth's curse, as well as Elizabeth regaining the memories of her previous incarnations, Merlin's relationship with Elizabeth has visibly become only stronger. Merlin now shows the same level of care and concern for her as she had for the original Elizabeth. During the aftermath of the fight with Melascula, the two exchanged warm pleasantries with one another, and Merlin even referred to her as "Big Sis Sis", as she used to do with the original goddess Elizabeth, with Elizabeth also now showing Merlin the same big sister-like care and friendliness that her original incarnation did. King Elizabeth and King share a good friendship, with King respecting her for being a princess and her bravery for trying to fight Guila. King worries about her well-being, and Elizabeth responding by calling him with the honorifics of "Lord". After learning of her and Meliodas' curses, just like Diane, King's protectiveness of her grew. Ban Elizabeth and Ban seem to share a good relationship. Ban shows some form of care for her, when he took Veronica hostage to free Meliodas and Elizabeth, and taking her away from the rage Diane fighting against Helbram, possible due to Meliodas caring for her. However, Elizabeth and Ban don't talk to each other very often as Elizabeth tends to feel intimidated by him. Despite all of this, Ban did show genuine concern and shock for both her and Meliodas after finding out about their curses and past, and was even impressed with Elizabeth's newfound powers and her ability to heal him from Melascula's poisonous acid, when his own immortal healing abilities were barely working against it. Escanor Escanor is the last of the sins to have met Elizabeth, meeting her shortly during the Great Fighting Festival in Vaizel, then being properly introduced to her after Meliodas' revival and the complete reunion of all seven Sins. Since then, the two have become quick friends with one another, with their friendship and trust in one another being surprisingly strong. Even after the revelation of her and Meliodas' past, the activation of both of their curses, and even after watching him fight to suppress Meliodas' Assault Mode, the two seem to be on good terms with one another, enough that Escanor is willing to fight to save her and Meliodas both from their respective curses. Gowther Elizabeth and Gowther share a good friendship, though she was upset when Gowther erased Guila and Diane's memories. After Gowther's memories and emotions returned, she was happy for Gowther, and in turn Gowther's friendliness towards her became more genuine, as well as his desire to help and protect her. After learning of her and Meliodas' past and curses, Gowther has become determined to help the two of them in any way he can. Family Bartra Liones Elizabeth, though not being related by blood, loves him and cares about her father very much. Her love is equally returned by him, which is seen when he risked his life to climb a tree in order to save Elizabeth, something which he had never done before. After Elizabeth explained her and Meliodas' curse to her father he started to cry, saying that no one should have to suffer for their love. Elizabeth states she might have not been the model daughter but for the remaining days until her curse activates she wants to be his little girl. Margaret Liones Elizabeth loves her adopted sister very much and admires her for her kindness and gentleness. Veronica Liones Elizabeth and Veronica love each other, which the latter being very worried about the former when she escaped from the castle. However, Elizabeth is dismayed by Veronica's supporting the Holy Knights, and Veronica, by Elizabeth's supporting of the Seven Deadly Sins, whom she considers to be villains who are using Elizabeth. Despite the event happening, Elizabeth still shows that she loves her sister and was even mourning over her death when she saved her. Boar Hat Hawk Elizabeth seems to love talking pigs and adores Hawk as a pet. She appears to treasure Hawk very much as a companion and trusts in him. Elizabeth and Hawk get along great and tend to partner up for certain "missions" and lets Elizabeth ride on his back when they need to get out of a jam. When Hawk was killed by Hendrickson, Elizabeth's grief allowed her to summon her hidden powers. Hawk Mama Elizabeth and Hawk Mama seem to be on good terms with each other, as she apologizes to Hawk Mama for making her house sit for so long because of her injuries after departing from Dalmary town. Elizabeth talks to Hawk Mama sometimes, thanking her or concerning for her. Elaine Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of The Dead, she soon learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. Elaine took a liking to Elizabeth because of her kind personality and when the two finally meet, they automatically become friends and battle partners during the Festival. They develop a respect for each other and even talk about their respective love interests, with Elaine admitting she finds Elizabeth something special. The two helped each other in battle after Elizabeth reawakened as a goddess. Holy Knights Gilthunder When she was younger, Elizabeth saw Gilthunder as a big brother while growing up, but was displeased when Gilthunder grew into a 'cruel' Holy Knight. After the events with Hendrickson, Elizabeth's relationship with Gilthunder has gone back to normal as she finds out the truth of his cruel nature. Griamore Elizabeth didn't encounter Griamore much during her childhood as Griamore only cared for her sister, Veronica. But Elizabeth seems to trust him to take Veronica's dead body to the lake they used to play at. Howzer Elizabeth and Howzer used to play together during their childhood, as Elizabeth saw him as someone very strong. Golgius Though he attempted to stab her in Dalmary Town, Elizabeth admittedly doesn't hold any grudges against Golgius. She even nurses him back to health and offers him soup. Goddess Clan Mael At first, Elizabeth is hostile towards Estarossa for attacking Derieri and supposedly supporting Meliodas to become the Demon King. However, by remembering his lonely past as well as seeing his painful feelings for her and Meliodas, Elizabeth shows some compassion for him, even asking for help to stop Meliodas. After discovering the truth that Estarossa is Mael, Elizabeth is very sad for what the latter suffers, praying for a way to save his heart from the darkness. When Mael manages to get rid of the influence of the Commandments and returns to who he was before, Elizabeth is extremely happy. Sariel Elizabeth has a good relationship of trust with Sariel and Tarmiel, due to the proximity of the Archangels with her original incarnation. Tarmiel Elizabeth has a good relationship of trust with Sariel and Tarmiel, due to the proximity of the Archangels with her original incarnation. Zaneri Elizabeth and Zaneri didn't interact much but when she realized when Zaneri was in love with Meliodas she didn't want competition. While Elizabeth tends to be scared of Zaneri's temper, she appreciated her help with training and the new clothes. Demon Clan Derieri Derieri has a strong animosity towards Elizabeth due to the involvement of her original incarnation in her sister killing, to the point of attempting to kill her on sight. However, after being defeated by Meliodas, Derieri finally admits that Elizabeth saved them back then and is actually good. She starts to trust Elizabeth after Monspeet's death, as Derieri turn up to her when she had no one and nowhere to go. She seems to be on good terms with her now, to the point of risking her life to save her from Estarossa. Derieri even promises to Elizabeth to save Mael for her sake, despite the fact he was the one who killed Monspeet. Elizabeth's kindness influenced her into becoming less belligerent. In her last moments, Derieri thanked Elizabeth for all what she had done. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Elizabeth & Elaine vs. Torah & Jigumo: Win Corand arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Win Prelude to the New Holy War arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Indecisive New Holy War Arc *Gowther, King, Diane & Elizabeth vs. Mael: Win *Seven Deadly Sins & Four Archangels vs. Zeldris & Original Demon: Win *Seven Deadly Sins, Four Archangels & Zeldris vs. Demon King: Win Quotes *(To an isolated Holy Knight) "As long as you still breathe, you are afforded the opportunity to fight and protect those of your own choosing. And, as such, you'll have people to share your suffering, misery, and sorrow with." *(To the Search-and-Destroy Force) "If possible, I would like everyone here to survive. If there is a way to settle this without anyone getting hurt, then that's what I want. I understand how naive that hope is... But I just want you all to never forget that there's someone in your lives hoping... praying that are safe and unharmed". Chapter 263 Trivia *The names, Elizabeth, or Elisabeth, are the Greek transcriptions of the Hebrew name Elisheva, which means "God's promise", "oath of God", or "I am God’s daughter". *In Arthurian Legend, Elizabeth is based on King Meliodas first wife, Isabelle or Elizabeth, who was the queen of Lyonesse and mother to Tristan. *According to the databook(s): **Birthplace: Danafor **Special Ability: None **Weak Point: Her butt **Daily Activity: Helping out at the bar **Hobbies: Handicrafts **Charm Point: Her earring **Complex: Her right eye **What likes about herself: Her long hair **Favorite Animal: Pigs **Favorite Food: Apple Pie **Favorite Scent: Meliodas' **Most Embarrassing Thing in Life: Being hugged by Meliodas while she was bathing naked **Greatest Regret: That there are people who were hurt because of her **Dream/Hope: Peace **What wants the most right now: Meliodas' heart **Person(s) she respects is her father and Zaratras **Person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is no one. *Elizabeth is actually quite artistic, often giving presents to his father which she made herself. This includes three layers, a silverware, a horse leash for his favorite horse, and a suitcase. *While running the bar, Elizabeth revealed that her cooking could be equal or worse than Meliodas', despite looking good. *Elizabeth shares the same bed and room with Meliodas. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Elizabeth was 6th place (210 votes) for postcards, but 10th place (2074 votes) including online votes. *Out of all the characters, Elizabeth changes her outfit the most frequently throughout the series. *In some games and crossovers, Elizabeth has a weapon of her own: a golden staff with angel wings and a large gem matching her earring. This staff does not appear in the anime or the manga. References }} Navigation es:Elizabeth Liones fr:Elizabeth Liones de:Elizabeth Liones pl:Elizabeth Liones pt-br:Elizabeth Liones ru:Элизабет Лионес zh:伊麗莎白·里歐涅絲 it:Elizabeth Lyonesse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters Category:Druids Category:Humans